If I Date You
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Romancing an Oracle of Delphi isn't easy. Especially if you're mortal. But Malcolm somehow does. Canon-verse but Malcolm is mortal and everyone is college age.


A/N: First fic of 2020! And it's a biggie. I think I've wrote bits and pieces of this throughout the year but finally pushed it to finish. I found the poem ages ago and thought it would fit Mortal!Malcolm falling for Rachel perfectly. Enjoy my rare ships!

_**If I date you, I want to know you.**_

"This will only take a second, Malcolm." Annabeth said as she inserted her key to her red apartment door. Malcolm nodded his head as he took in the clean hallway. The carpet was plush underneath his sneakers. Fake potted plants sat at the end. The building could have been an old hotel. _It probably was. _Malcolm thought as Annabeth smiled towards him. "I just need to grab my books. Come in." She left the door open as she rushed in. Gingerly, Malcolm stepped through.

"Holy shit…" Malcolm whispered as he took in the apartment. It had an open floor plan easily twice the size of his bedroom. Two leather sofas clustered together around the television and coffee table. A dark stylish kitchen table and matching chairs created a dining area. The kitchen was wide open with marble countertop and bar stools. Malcolm blinked as he gripped his worn backpack strap. There was no way a college student could afford this space alone. "Annie, this place is swanky."

"Swanky? SAT vocabulary studying really paid off." Annabeth teased as she set her bag on the kitchen table. She swept her blonde hair out of her face. "My roommate's parents got her this. I'm rooming with her. Make yourself at home. It'll probably be easier to study here to be honest." She spoke over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall. "Food and drinks are in the kitchen. Feel free to take whatever."

"Sure…" Malcolm said as he looked around, not sure if he should touch anything. This place was too fancy for a Brooklyn guy like him. He scratched his cheek as he set his bag down. "Man…" Malcolm whistled as he took in the full New York skyline in front of him. The place easily cost a fortune for the view alone. _Her roommate must be a trust fund kid. _Malcolm thought, remembering the posh kids from his private high school. "Hey Anne… whoa…" Malcolm's gray eyes grew as he took in the huge oil painting in front of him.

It was the Empire State building, easily recognizable, drawn from the perspective of someone looking straight up. Ominous clouds loomed over. Rain pelt the building. He could hear the wind roar and thunder roll just by looking at it. The clouds were white like lightning just flashed in the moment. Malcolm stepped closer, squinting. It was like figures were fighting in the clouds with lightning bolts and swords. There was something very familiar about the picture. It felt real.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded behind him. Malcolm whirled around, apology ready on his lips, but lost all train of thought. Before him stood a slender tall young woman in a green hoodie and paint splattered jeans. Her hair was a flaming red like the sunset tumbled in a mess of curls. Her green eyes narrowed as she approached. "Can you talk? Who are you?"

"Malcolm." He answered stupidly, still mesmerized by the beautiful woman. She arched her brow at his lack of answer. Malcolm laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head before offering his hand. "Malcolm Hale. I'm one of Annabeth's friends." She took his hand carefully, still eyeing the boy. Malcolm blinked. There was a fleck of paint on her cheek. The words left his mouth before he thought. "Did you paint this?" He asked, gesturing to the painting.

It was her turn to blink at him before lowering her gaze. "Yeah," she answered, crossing her arm shyly. "It's just something I did in high school. Nothing special."

"What are you saying?" Malcolm exclaimed, forcing the girl to look up. Her green eyes widened at his outburst. "It's amazing. The shadows and lighting are perfect. The combination of blue and black don't clash. How did you get that shade of blue? It's incredible."

"Malcolm, quit blabbing. You're making her blush." Annabeth called out as she entered the room with a stack of books in her arms. The redhead glared at her roommate with her arms crossed. A light shade of red bloomed on her freckled cheeks. Malcolm chuckled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Rachel, this is Malcolm Hale. He's my chemistry partner. He'll be around so be nice."

_**I don't mean your favorite color, food, and your middle name.**_

"I never pegged you as a modern art guy." Rachel said as she handed her ticket to the museum employee. Malcolm shook his head as he flashed his pass and followed her up the stairs leading to the exhibit. A light stream of people pushed them forward. Rachel's red hair bobbed from her ponytail as she turned her head and smiled at him.

"I can appreciate all types of art." Malcolm replied as he returned her smile with his own. When Malcolm saw this exhibit in the school newspaper, he knew Rachel would be interested.

Since their rocky first meeting, he has spent a lot of time over in Rachel and Annabeth's apartment, studying with the blond. The redhead was often in her room, painting to loud music, but emerged every few hours for substances or human interaction. She especially enjoys torturing Malcolm.

"Umm…" Malcolm hummed as he stared at the layout of the room, not sure where to begin. "You lead?" Rachel laughed and shook her head, tugging the sleeve of his sweater towards the closest room. "Well, you are the art expert."

"Sure, sure," she replied before wandering over to a mess of wires on the floor. Modern art… Malcolm thought as he followed, mostly observing the young woman with him instead of the pieces. Rachel's face shows every expression. The way her nose wiggled when she's amused with something. The sparkle in her green eyes when she's teasing you or the signature roll paired with her sarcasm. The curve her of lips when she's really happy.

"Hello, earth to Malcolm?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. The boy blinked before smiling shyly. "Are you alright?"

"Just enjoying the art." He answered back. Rachel arched her eyebrow and shook her head, grabbing his elbow to tug him to another room.

"In case you get lost 'enjoying the art'." She said, tucking her arm at the crook of his. Malcolm tried not to blush at the contact and kept his gaze on the paintings as they roamed by. Her fingers warmed against his sleeve, a light and constant presence.

Rachel is beautiful. Malcolm would have to be blind not to notice that. Something about her is just radiant, glowing softly and drawing people in like a moth to a flame. Today, instead of her usual oversized hoodies and leggings, Rachel wore a yellow skirt, light blue blouse and white flats. A mischievous smile finished her outfit especially as she peeked at him over her shoulder.

"You're staring, Hale." Rachel teased as she tugged at his arm. Malcolm looked up and scratched his cheek.

"You're right by the art. I have to look at you as well." Malcolm countered as he gently tugged her away from a small family.

"This is fun. A great first date." Rachel said, pulling him to another less crowded part of the room.

"D-d-date." Malcolm stuttered. "It's not, I mean, this is just going somewhere between friends." Her lips curled up as he stumbled through his words. She arched her eyebrow and released her hold on him, crossing her arms. Rachel tapped her foot expectedly. Malcolm sighed as he looked at the ceiling. This girl might be the death of him. "Alright. I admit I would like it to be a date."

"Good." She took his arm again and laced their fingers. "Now it is. Was that so hard?"

"Impossible." He murmured back, coaxing a laugh from her.

_**I want to know those, too, but I mean, tell me about the time you broke your arm learning to ride a bike.**_

"How did you get this scar?" Rachel asked as she traced her cool fingers over his elbow. It was a long jagged rough patch of skin that didn't heal exactly right. It tickled Malcolm's skin in a pleasant way. He flipped his hand, gently circling her thin wrist. Rachel smiled at the action before pulling her hand back to lace their fingers together.

"This one," Malcolm started as he lifted his other hand to poke the old injury. "I broke my arm. My dad tried to teach me how to ride a bike. He's not a naturally athletic guy and we lived on a pretty steep hill. One push and the hill did the rest of the work. Whoosh, I zoomed down it and haven't quite mastered the brakes yet. Hit the tree at the end of the hill the exact wrong way."

"There's a right way to hit a tree?" Rachel teased as she tucked a red curl behind her ear. They ate at an outside restaurant on the pier. Twinkling fairy lights surrounded them, creating a glow around Rachel. She wore a dark blue dress that did wonders to her slender frame and pale freckled skin. From below, they could hear tourists as they played with the carnival games and enjoyed unhealthy snacks.

"Apparently." Malcolm replied as he tugged at his collar. He wore a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up and dark gray jeans. It was their third date which is a big deal. At least that's what Malcolm thought a third date mean. He had some luck with girls before but that was all in high school when dating was casual. With Rachel, Malcolm wanted it to work out with her. "My dad freaked out and I was in a cast for about a month. But got this sweet scar from it." Rachel laughed and shook her head, sipping her drink. He loves her laugh, light at first before turning full and shaking her whole body. He could listen to it all day. "Your turn. What's the craziest thing you've done?"

"Craziest thing?" Rachel repeated. Malcolm nodded his head, preparing himself for skinny dipping, drunken nights, cat fights, anything with this girl. Her rosy pink lips curled downwards before licking them. Her green eyes darkened as she pulled her hand back, playing with her fingers. "I threw a blue hairbrush at a Titan when I was fifteen."

"Titan?" Malcolm said, furrowing his brows. "Like Donald Trump millionaire type titan? Or a football player titan?" Rachel shook her head as a breeze blew. Malcolm shivered.

"I wished." She paused and Malcolm wondered if she was going to take it back. Instead, Rachel met his gray gaze with her green one. The smile slipped from her face, replaced by a much serious one. "A Titan like Kronos."

"Kronos..." Malcolm repeated, feeling the name on his lips. Years of listening to his father's mythology lectures flooded back to him. "The king of Titans?" Rachel nodded her head, fiddling with the silverware of their leftover dessert. Malcolm blinked, his throat suddenly dry. "That's not... that's not possible. Titans, Greek gods and goddesses. They're just stories."

"No Malcolm, they're not." Rachel corrected. "Kronos, Zeus, Athena, demigods. They're real." Malcolm's head spun with her confession, not sure if she was alright. There's no way, he thought.

"Are you a demigod?" He asked cautiously. Rachel shook her head. A relief sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm not a demigod but I am the Oracle of Delphi."

"Oracle of Delphi..." Malcolm blinked.

_**Tell me the nightmares you have, the struggles you've dealt with, if you ever feel alone. **_

"What are you doing in my study?" Malcolm whipped his head up, blinking at the sudden brightness from the hall light. Adam Hale shook his head at his son as he adjusted the wire-rimmed glasses that framed his gray eyes. He's a handsome middle-age man with flecks of gray mixed in his dirty blond hair. "Are you voluntarily looking at mythology? You hate this stuff."

"Hate is a strong word, Dad. Just light browsing." Malcolm pointed out as he straightened up. His back made an audible crack. Adam lifted a brow. "Ok, maybe not so light browsing. Did you ever tell me about the Oracle of Delphi?"

"Apollo's virgin priestess?" Adam said, stepping into the room. Various books, documents and illustrations were spread across his oak desk. Stories of Hercules, Helen of Troy, Romulus and Remus and other famous demigods laid in front of the college-aged boy. Adam met his son's gaze who smiled sheepishly. "She isn't a demigod for starters."

Malcolm resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sat down in the soft leather chair. His gaze followed his dad as he stepped towards one of his shelves. He pulled down a book, thumbing through its contents as he spoke. "There's not much about her. Visions, predictions, quests, typical priestess stuff. They tend to live lonely lives. Here, son."

Malcolm sat up as Adam set the book in front of him. It's a full page illustration with vibrant colors. A young beautiful woman in traditional Greek clothing sat on the steps of a decorated temple. The sun sigil carved in the marble wall behind her. A green haze surrounded her like a fog. Her eyes glowed green in the image as she held her hand out, beckoning to the hero. Malcolm sucked in a breath. Her hair was a shade of bright red like the sunset. Like Rachel's.

"Malcolm, are you alright?" Adam asked, placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Malcolm flinched and looked up, blinking at his dad. Worried creased Adam's handsome face. "It's like you've seen a ghost." I wish, Malcolm thought. The girl I'm dating is the Oracle of Delphi. Gods are real. Demigods are real. Your stories are real, Dad. Malcolm's lips curled, wondering what his dad's reaction would be. Adam furrowed his brow. "Now you're smiling... should you get checked?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Before Adam could say anything, the doorbell rang. The older Hale sighed and shook his head, fixing Malcolm with a 'we'll talk later' look before heading towards the door. Malcolm set out a sigh and buried his face in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth the spinning thoughts.

"Malcolm..." He didn't react to her voice, still looking at the picture of the Oracle in front of him.

"You knew, Annie." Malcolm asked as Annabeth approached. She wronged her fingers together. "Are you a demigod?" Annabeth lowered her gaze, answering his question in that one motion.

_**Tell me if there's a voice in your head that tells you "you're not good enough".**_

It's been three whole days since Malcolm has last seen Rachel. One day of crazy mythological research and in depth discussion with Annabeth. Another day to study for all his exams. And the last day to actually take all his exams. Because exams don't stop when you have a crisis, even one on a godly level.

The blond boy stood dead on his feet underneath a crowded bus stop cover. Heavy rain pitter-pattered the shelter as he sighed. The streetlights glowed yellow, reflecting off the pools of water. A speeding car zoomed pass, creating a decent splash. Malcolm sighed, feeling the weight of Rachel's confession now. Today was the worst out of the three days. The silence allowed the boy to think, process what she said, what it meant for them, if there was a them.

Malcolm closed his eyes and leaned his cheek against the cool metal. He missed Rachel. Plain and simple but Malcolm didn't realize the magnitude of the hole she left. How much color she put in his terribly boring life. Rachel's smile brightened everything around her. How her laughter warmed and swelled his heart. How her body molded perfectly to his side. Malcolm clenched his fingers. He wanted to hold her, tease her and kiss her because she wanted it. Because she was his.

_But is she really mine? _Malcolm thought. Oracle of Delphi. Apollo's virgin priestess. She belongs to a god. _Will you let this stop you? _Malcolm asked instead, lifting his chin and looking out into the busy streets. Like her being an Oracle to a god was a problem he could solve. Malcolm rolled the idea around in his head. What would a god do to a mortal for messing around with his Oracle? _Will you risk it? _A voice like Annabeth's asked. "Yes." Malcolm answered immediately, blinking as the answer dawned on him. He turned and ran into the cold rain.

"Malcolm?" The way she said his name was sweet music. Rachel opened the door wider, her eyes looked at him up and down. "How did you get passed Walter?" Malcolm panted, trying to get his breath back like he sprinted up the stairs to her apartment. The navy blue hoodie he wore looked black from the rain. It hugged his form and dripped water on the carpet. His backpack sat on the floor, creating a small puddle. Malcolm's blond hair flopped in his face as he drank Rachel in.

Her vibrant red hair fell in soft curls, framing her face. Dark circles surrounded her emerald eyes like she was crying. Her face and hands cleaned, no paint, charcoal or any other art supplies residue. _She hasn't been drawing. _Malcolm thought as his eyes roamed her form. She wore a V-neck t-shirt and blue short shorts. Freckles dotted her pale skin. "Malcolm?" She whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I'm in." He said firmly, causing the girl to blink. Confusion swirled in her eyes before realization.

"Even after everything I told you?" Rachel grabbed the sleeve of his wet shirt, needing to know he's real. Malcolm nodded as he stepped forward, reaching up to cradle her cheek. Rachel leaned into his warmth, eyes fluttered closed like she missed his touch.

"Yes Rachel. I'm all in." Malcolm answered as he leaned his forehead against hers, inhaling her sweet scent. "I want to be the one who holds your hand. Who deals with your merciless teasing." Her lips curled up as he spoke. Her hands clenched the front of his shirt. "I want to kiss you to shut you up. To kiss you just because I can." Rachel opened her eyes, meeting his gray ones. Their breath mixed together. He could hear his heart beating rapidly. "God, do you know what you've done to me, Rachel?"

"Apollo?" Rachel mentioned. Her breath tickled his lips.

"Let him do his worst." Malcolm stated, brushing his lips against hers. She stood on her toes as he shifted back and delivered. "I'm only a mortal." Rachel pulled him forward then, slanting her lips over his. Her lithe arms wrapped securely around his neck, holding him close. Their lips caressed each other. Malcolm stepped in, tilting Rachel's head just so he could kiss her deeper. The girl moaned, parting her lips to him as her back hit the wall. The painting rattled but went unnoticed by the kissing couple.

"Fuck…" Rachel moaned as Malcolm trailed his lips down her bare neck. Her head fell back hitting the wall. Her hands shoved at his hoodie, trying to get to the bare skin underneath. Malcolm laughed against her skin as his hand traced the curve of her breast, down her side and grazed the waistband of her shorts. Rachel panted and looked down at her with dark green eyes. "Virgin." She reminded in a husky voice that shook Malcolm to his core. He groaned and nipped her neck as she pushed the heavy material off his shoulders. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her slender waist, holding her close.

"I…" Malcolm whispered against her skin. His fingers toyed with the edge of her shorts. Her nails grazed over his shoulders and across his stomach purposely. The boy hissed and pulled back. Rachel's lips curved into a knowing smile. "I. Can. Be." He said between trailing kisses. "Very. Creative." Rachel's laughter quickly dissolved into a throaty moan as the door closed behind them.

_**Tell me your secrets, your thoughts, about your childhood, how you got that scar on your knee, if you sucked your thumb.**_

Malcolm splashed his face, blinking the water droplets out of his face. He stared at his reflections, picking at the little imperfections. His nicest dress shirt third button hang from its threads, threatening to fall out. The belt he wore had obvious cracks showing its age. His dirty blond hair curled around his ear, a little too long. He sighed. He didn't fit in here.

The Dares' condo was impeccable. Tall windows that showed the amazing view of the city. White curtains with accents of stylish black lines blended with the modern furniture. Even the bathroom he stood in had marble countertops and plush towels like a hotel. Malcolm ran his hand through his hair, wondering what sort of impression he left with Rachel's parents.

Walker Dare greeted Malcolm with a strong handshake and a stern smile. His green eyes appeared unimpressed as he silently judged his daughter's boyfriend. A full thick red mustache made Walker even more intimidating like a Western sheriff. This man owned a quarter of Manhattan skyline. No one gave him anything. He clawed his way to the top.

Emily Dare was Walker's opposite. She beamed at Malcolm and pulled him into a warm hug. She's slender like Rachel with soft green eyes and long wavy red hair. Her dress had loud floral prints that dipped with her figure. She kept her hand on Malcolm's arm when they arrived, leading him towards the dining room. Despite Emily's best efforts to distract him, Malcolm could hear the awkward silence behind them between father and daughter.

Brunch was tense. Malcolm could feel it in the air. Emily kept the conversation flowing, asking Malcolm questions about his degree, family and future plans. Walker nodded his head approvingly when Malcolm mentioned his degree in electrical engineering and went on a rant about knowing a few CEOs in the industry. Rachel sat quietly beside him, pushing her food around. Malcolm curled his fingers over her slender hands beneath the table. She squeezed back reassuringly. She warned him about her parents and their strained relationship. It wasn't something he could fix. He could only be there for her.

Malcolm closed the bathroom door behind him. The hallway lined with framed pictures of the family photos and art pieces Malcolm recognized with Rachel's style. He paused in front of one collage of photos. Eight year old Rachel grinned at him with her front tooth missing. Her red hair twisted in two pigtails. There were a lot of photos, being the only Dare child. She radiated happiness as a kid before receiving her growth sprint. The pictures of sulky teenage Rachel teased a smile out of Malcolm. She grew into her new body eventually though. Malcolm tilted his head at a collection of photos.

There was a boy with Rachel clearly not part of the Dare family. He had jet-black hair and bright eyes the shade of the sea. He wore an orange t-shirt and blue swim trunks. His arm wrapped around Rachel's bare shoulders, posing for the camera. The smile he wore was half mischievous but all genuine. There were a few more photos of him and Rachel. Them playing in the water with him splashing her like the waves jumped at his commands. Another of Rachel jumped on his back as he gave her a piggyback ride. _Boyfriend?_ Malcolm wondered, feeling a tinge of jealousy curl at the pit of his stomach.

"Hey," a pair of slender arms wrapped around Malcolm's waist. Her soft curves pressed against his back. Her breath tickled the side of his neck as he turned. The brightest green eyes twinkled at him. "I think my parents like you too much. This might be a problem."

"Sorry I don't have any tattoos." Malcolm replied as he kissed her cheek. She laughed and tucked herself underneath his arm. Her hand warmed against his side.

"There's still time to fix that." She teased.

"I'll keep that in mind. And for the record, my dad adores you." Rachel laughed. She got along almost too well with Adam Hale. She had the older Hale wrapped around her finger as they discussed in detail about Greek Mythology, art throughout the ages and Broadway musicals. They didn't even notice Malcolm left the apartment to get ice cream for dessert. When he returned, they were still gushing about Hamilton soundtrack and attempting to buy tickets. "You look happy in these." Malcolm commented, tapping the beach picture frame.

"I was." Rachel replied, stepping up. She blinked and melted as she realized what she was looking at. Her eyes went soft. A smile Malcolm rarely seen spread across her lips. She reached out and touched the photo of her and the dark haired boy. "I was really happy then." She turned suddenly, fixing Malcolm with a focus stare. "I'm happy now too. You make me happy. You know that right?"

"I do." Malcolm said as he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't hate me for being a little curious. Who is he?"

"Percy." Rachel breathed with the same tenderness her eyes reflected. Percy meant something to Rachel. That much was clear in the way she said his name. "He's my best friend. We went through a lot together especially when we were teenagers." Malcolm looked at the photo, rolled the question in his mind before asking.

"He's a demigod, isn't he?" Rachel nodded her head and gave Malcolm a grin. "Of course he is."

_**Tell me about your first love and heartbreak.**_

"Kill me now." The young man who shared Malcolm's library table groaned as he leaned back in his chair. Malcolm bit back a grin as he looked over. The boy covered his face with his hands, shaking his head like he wanted to claw his eyes out. The library was packed with students trying their hardest to get papers written or cram the last bit of information before the final. He lifted his left hand, looking over at Malcolm. "Fuck this."

"Agreed." Malcolm said as he pushed his laptop away, fingers cramping from typing. "What class?"

"Philosophy something." He answered, tossing his pencil down. "The crazy teacher is having us memorize like twenty-five different topics for an oral test where he's only going to ask us three. And I have a lab exam right before that. I feel like my brain is melting."

"Mr. Graves or Ms. June?" Malcolm asked as he hopped over to the chair across from the guy. "I had Graves last quarter. Got a decent score on the final." The boy looked at Malcolm with pleading green eyes. Malcolm laughed as he held his hand out. "Malcolm."

"Percy." He answered as he shook Malcolm's hand before handing his notes over. "Ok, now be honest. How much of this can I BS to Graves?" Malcolm laughed as he shook his head. Percy has no idea what's ahead of him.

"Thank you for helping me review." Percy said as the two boys moved towards the library exit. The library assistants were closing the checkout counter as the metal gate shut the library. Only a few students trinkled out of the library to either the all night zone or to a local coffee shop. Malcolm felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. It was probably Rachel saying she's heading towards the library.

"No problem. You'll be fine." Malcolm reassured as they stepped outside. It was pretty late spring evening. Street lights already illuminated the paths between the buildings. Rachel stood outside in one of his hoodies with flecks of paint covering the bottom. Her hair pulled in a top bun with a few strands framing her face. "Rachel!" Malcolm called, waving towards her.

"Mal!" Rachel called out, waving. She blinked as she took in the boy beside Malcolm. "Percy?"

"Hey Picasso." Percy greeted with a sly grin as she approached. "Nice boyfriend you got here." Rachel jabbed Percy's side, glaring at the boy. A slight blush dusted her freckled cheeks. Malcolm wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. He rubbed her shoulders before meeting Percy's gaze.

"Now, was struggling over philosophy an act to catch me off guard?" Malcolm asked. Percy laughed in response as he shook his head.

"I'm not that crafty. Annabeth mentioned she has a friend who took Graves' class last quarter." Percy said as they started walking towards the main street. "Who is also very close to Rachel. It's her fault for not introducing us sooner." Percy flicked Rachel's shoulder. "I wasn't going to eat him."

"I know. It's the whole 'son of Poseidon' thing I was more worried about. You are a bit scary." Percy rolled his eyes, meeting Malcolm's gaze. There was a silent warning in his mischievous green eyes. Malcolm could sense the power radiating off of Percy. Rachel reached out, tugging Percy's sleeve. "Are you going to see Annabeth?"

"Ah, we're having dinner with my mom. You?" Percy asked, smiling kindly towards Rachel.

"Dinner and then a movie? I could use a quiet night." Rachel asked as she looked towards Malcolm. When she smiled at him like that, it's hard to say no. She turned back to Percy. "We'll hang out more after finals. I promise."

"We better, Dare." Percy said as he kicked his skateboard. "Thanks for the help. It was nice meeting you, Malcolm. I really do like him, Rachel." Rachel shoved Percy as he skated off, getting a laugh from the boy as he disappeared into the evening.

"I don't get why you didn't introduce us sooner." Malcolm said as they headed towards her apartment. Rachel shrugged her shoulders, raising her hands. A plastic bag with their take-out swung from her fingertips before Malcolm grabbed it. "He's a cool dude."

"It's not like I was hiding him or you." Rachel answered as she laced her fingers together, playing with them. "It's just… With my last boyfriend, Percy came off a little strong. I want him to like you. Needed him too." Rachel covered her mouth like she could catch her last words. She looked shyly at him.

They haven't said those words yet. Malcolm already knew Rachel was his endgame, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He reached out and took her cold hands, lacing their fingers together. He inched closer to her. "Good thing he didn't slice my head off." He whispered into her ear, getting a giggle from her.

"I had a crush on him even before this whole oracle thing." Rachel said as they walked through the park, their hands swinging between them. The spring breeze tickled their faces. "He literally pulled me into his world of demigods, myths and legends. It was exhilarating, exciting, and thrilling. So different from my boring mortal life. I thought that was what falling in love feels like."

"And?" Malcolm asked, a tiny seed of worry sprouting in his chest. Rachel smiled brightly up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Falling in love with you was completely different. It was painfully slow, creeping up on me like a sunrise. I knew I liked you. You're funny, kind, and handsome. And you somehow makes me happy, so happy it feels unreal at times. And yet, at the same time, it's tangible." She stepped in front of him, holding their locked hands between them. "I've seen so many unbelievable things in my life but you…"

"You boring average mortal boy." Rachel stepped forward, looking up at Malcolm. "I love you." Malcolm stared down at her, processing those three simple words that mean so much in the human language. "Malcolm?"

"Say it again," he breathed, hoping he wasn't dreaming. Rachel closed her eyes for a second, squared her shoulders and smiled up at him.

"I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, love - " Malcolm didn't let her finish, cupping her chin with one hand and pressed his lips against hers. She squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss, returning it eagerly. Her hand reached up, curling around his wrist right over his pulse like it's a direct connection to his thumping heart. Malcolm pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers, savoring their closeness, this moment.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence." Rachel murmured, smiling cheekily at him. Malcolm tucked a curl of her red hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Malcolm whispered back. "I love you too."

_**I want to know everything and I won't settle for less.**_ _**Because if I date you, I want it to last.**_

**How about this? **Percy said in their group chat followed by a picture of a bright green ring pop. Malcolm laughed as he scrolled through the messages, catching up from the few hours he missed. Percy's cheeky post was followed by a string of angry emojis and unkind words from Annabeth. The couple bantered back and forth completely forgetting Malcolm was part of the chat. Malcolm's finger hovered over the leave button but stayed since he started this all, asking Rachel's closest friends for advice.

Malcolm scrolled back up before Percy's ring pop suggestion, looking at the various styles Annabeth suggested. They were all simple, elegant and their price made Malcolm cringe. _You're really doing this, Malcolm. _He thought as he opened his chat with Rachel. **Good luck, handsome. You'll rock the interview. Love you! **Her latest message read with a winky kissy emoji.

**Thanks, Rach. Interview went well. I'm heading to your place. **He typed out, tugging the top button of his collared shirt loose.

**I'm at the art museum giving sketch lessons. Meet me at the park? **She wrote back following a picture. It was a very low angle shot of a few students staring intensely at a bowl of fruit. **The nude model had to cancel. I think everyone was disappointed. **Malcolm grinned as he shook his head.

"Ah, now who's making you smile so wide, boy?" A voice asked. Malcolm jerked instinctively but something about the voice made him still. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The tone wasn't menacing or rough. It was alluring, coaxing him. That made Malcolm nervous. Hanging out with demigods and an Oracle over the years made him paranoid. "Now Malcolm, that's not how you greet a god."

"Apollo I assume." Malcolm greeted as he straightened up. The supposed god of sun waved his fingers with a sly smile. He looked in his late twenties with long golden locks tied back. A guitar case sat in front of him with a few coins and bills thrown in. Apollo leaned against a lamp post. A cigarette hung from his long fingers as it smothered. "I expected you sooner."

"Ha, I'm a busy guy." Apollo replied as he tipped the ashes from his cigarette, motioning Malcolm closer. Malcolm resisted, comfortable with the distance the guitar case provided. Apollo lowered his aviator sunglasses, looking Malcolm over with critical blue eyes. "Hmm, I have to give it to my Oracle. She has good taste. Brains and looks. Surprise she's still a 'virgin' with your bedroom activities."

"Peeping on your Oracle? Are all gods pervs or is it just you?" Malcolm countered, trying not to blush. Apollo laughed into his shoulder as he buried the cigarette into the post.

"Oh you are definitely related to Athena somehow." Apollo murmured as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "You're distracting my Oracle, mortal."

"She's very distracting as well, god." Malcolm answered back, hoping the crowded streets would prevent the Greek god from smittening him. Apollo looked up at the sky with a miffed expression before stepping over his guitar case.

"Percy," Apollo leaded off as he tapped Malcolm's chest. "Must really like you." Malcolm smirked. Malcolm had to pick up on a bit of Percy's sass over the years. "She's my favorite, Malcolm. What do you want with her?"

Malcolm resisted the urge to deflect, throw the question back at the god. "I want her to be happy." Malcolm said plain and simple. "I want to give her everything her heart's desire. I want to be by her side for as long as she wants me to be. Are you going to stop me?"

"Good question, boy."

_**If I date you, I'm dating you for a reason. **_

"You're sneaky, Ms. soon-to-be Jackson." Rachel accused into her cell phone. A hearty laughter answered her back as Rachel adjusted the device against her shoulder. The hot summer air hit her in the face as she left the air conditioned building. Art students walked past, discussing plans of ice cream or coffee. One waved to Rachel before her friend tugged her away.

"You know I'm not taking Percy's last name." Annabeth replied smoothly. The blonde was probably hang out at a cafe with her signature stack of architecture books and sketchpad near her apartment. "What was I sneaky about?"

"Malcolm." Rachel said as she shoved a piece of hair out of her face. The sun warmed her bare arms as she hiked her bag up her shoulders. "You intentionally brought Malcolm to 'study' that day."

"You're bringing this up now? Three years later?" The smile could be heard in Annabeth's words.

"Shut up. I was distracted!" Rachel fired back, smiling as well. Her sketchbook and pencil case knocked together as she walked. Her sleeveless emerald top, white capris and sandals fit the summer weather. She fished out a pair of sunglasses, placing them over her eyes. "Was it on purpose?"

"Gods Rachel, no, it wasn't but I'm glad I did." Annabeth answered firmly. She always liked Malcolm. "I don't think I've seen you blush that brightly before." Rachel shook her head at the memory. Malcolm was just a stranger standing in the middle of her apartment, looking at her painting in awe. Who knew he would change so much of her life.

"You know, I thought you just tolerated him." Annabeth continued softly. Rachel clenched her bag strap as she listened to Annabeth. "Maybe like him enough for a few dates but nothing serious. He was too mortal for you. Not your typical type."

Rachel cringed at the statement. Her past partners were dark haired mischief makers with a flare of godly blood. It was always easier dating a demigod. She didn't need to explain her arrangement with Apollo, they expected very little from their relationship because of it. Rachel looked at her toes, wondering. Did I not try hard enough?

"He's also blond. You never like blonds." Annabeth said, filling the quiet.

"Because the ones I know are smart asses or godly." Rachel countered. "And in Apollo's case, he's both." She could mentally see Annabeth shrug in agreement. Rachel found her usual spot in the park. It was a bench tucked underneath a large tree. Rachel set her things down and stretch her legs, searching for words. "I wanted to be apart of your world so much back then."

"You are, Rachel. You always were." Annabeth answered back. "What makes Malcolm different?" _He's mortal?_ Rachel answered mentally but bite it back. _He doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders._ Rachel took a breath, pushing those sarcastic thoughts out of her mind.

"He's kind. He's patient. He's genuine." Rachel said, thinking about her boyfriend. "All my life before I knew about gods and goddesses, people thought I was weird for painting what I did. Malcolm didn't. When I told him I was an Oracle of Delphi, he took me seriously. Sure, we were friends and dating at that point but he listened honestly and openly." Rachel pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. "When he pulled away, my heart dropped. The thought of him not being in my life made it hard to breathe like something took the air out of my lungs. I wished I could have turned back time, take back those words and let him life blissfully unaware of the other world. As long as he would stay with him. That was when I realized how important Malcolm was to me. And somehow, he came back. He chose me."

"Yeah, he did. I'm happy for you, Rachel." Annabeth said. Rachel wished her friend was her in front of her. They traded their goodbyes and a promise to meet up later for brunch. Rachel closed her eyes, feeling those words settle and form.

They are not the perfect couple. They fought and argue like everyone. Rachel would disappear to Camp Half-Blood to do her duty as Oracle. Malcolm would have his moods when things are stressful in school, work or life. They were only human. And they do get through it, knowing each other's tells and when they needed space. Rachel touched the necklace Malcolm gave her last year, feeling calmer from the coolness of the trinket.

"Hey beautiful." Rachel opened her eyes at the endearment, smiling at the boy who stood over her. Malcolm's hands gently placed on her shoulders as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Thanks for waiting."

"Of course." Rachel replied squeezing his hand before he moved to sit beside her. He looked worn out from the interview. The collar shirt unbuttoned and tie loose around his neck. Rachel reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he leaned into her fingers. They traded stories about their day as they enjoyed the park and ate some snacks Malcolm brought.

Rachel jumped as she felt Malcolm's fingers brushed her left hand. Her heart fluttered when it brushed her bare fourth finger like a promise. "What are you doing, Mr. Hale?" Rachel asked coyly, leaning towards him.

"Measuring, Ms. Dare." He said with a straight face. Rachel blinked and flushed at his words. A sly smile tugged at his lips as he squeezed her hands, reassuringly. Rachel could feel her heart beat against her chest rapidly.

"Is that a proposal?" She whispered like her words could shatter this dream.

"Not yet. A promise." Malcolm said firmly. "You know how poor I am." Rachel slapped his arm and laughed as he caught her right one. He held them both in his hands in front of him, meeting her gaze. There was a quiet serious in his gray eyes. "I met someone interesting on the way here. He's very handsome." Rachel's eyes narrowed at his statement. "And powerful in a godly sort of way."

_Apollo._ Rachel thought immediately. Her hands squeezed his. She was wondering when the god would butt in. "Apollo is a god. Are you scared now?" Her heart lurched, waiting for his next words.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, how quickly you forget." Malcolm said as he pressed his head against hers. His eyes were closed as he spoke. "Do you remember that night three years ago? I'm all in. Apollo can threaten me all he wants. He doesn't scare me. Gods of any domain don't. You know what does? Losing you. Not having you in my life. Just the idea of that is terrifying."

"Me too." Rachel whispered back, cupping his cheek. "You're mine. Apollo can't take you. I won't let him. Unless he wants a very angry Oracle." Malcolm laughed and pressed his lips against hers. Rachel melted into the kiss and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too." Malcolm promised.


End file.
